


'Til we both just Float

by Still_Aliveand_Kicking



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Aliveand_Kicking/pseuds/Still_Aliveand_Kicking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy/Bucky, admitting buried feelings, based on one line of your choosing from Hey Ocean's If I Were a Ship (queenoffriz via tumblr ask box).</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til we both just Float

**Author's Note:**

> Free-Form and un-beta'd! Civil War spoilers, but also compliant.

     He had been watching the dame since he'd woken up from his ice-nap. Soon after he's undergone cryo, the scientists had found a cure for his memories, all thanks to Dr. Jane Foster, and subsequently, a magical Asgardian remedy. Thor (a literal god, he discovered), had demanded that his significant other and all of her minions be sheltered in Wakanda, which happened to include one Darcy Lewis. Bucky wasn't exactly sure  _why_ she was an assistant to Dr. Foster, nor how the many lab rats escaped the Avengers facility without the government knowing, but he did know that Thor's 'lightning sister' was what brightened his day, every day. 

     She was all smiles and a helping hand, until you got to know her (or watch her for a while); in which case she was a bowl of sass and bad ideas all wrapped up in ample curves and a devilish smile, which seemed to intoxicate anyone around her. She even managed to make Steve relax and make Bucky smile. And though the former Winter Soldier could count on one had the amount of times he had actually said something to the girl or had an in-depth conversation, she always managed to make him feel a little less out of place and a little more loved. She was his life raft on an ocean of a new world.  

~~~

     Darcy Lewis was notorious for taking in strays, one of which included James Buchanan Barnes. He was scraggly and torn, but had a good heart and eyes that could melt her heart. And though she couldn't understand how he could stand her foul mouth without saying anything, she enjoyed his silent but calm presence. The remedy that Thor had brought from Asgard wasn't meant for mortals, but they had tried it nonetheless; it had restored most of Bucky's memories, but some of his trigger words were still present, and activated at random. However, within minutes he would return to normal. He still had baggage, lots of it, but she tried her best to make him feel less at fault for what HYDRA had done to him. He was quickly working his way into her mind and heart, and it was likely that she was falling for him, no matter what she told herself.

~~~

     "Janey...I'm bored," Darcy groaned as she stared at the pristine white ceiling. One of the Wakandan lab assistants smirked and turned to smile at her. Deka was her name, and she had short cropped hair and wonderfully dark skin, which was contrasted by her almost-red lips. Darcy had a hard time remaining focused when there were so many gloriously hot people to work with, including James, who was currently sitting in the corner of the lab with his eyes closed, listening to his new ipod. "When will you be done? We still haven't explored much of the compound...and we've been here  _for a month!_ " At that James cracked one eye open and smirked.

     At that, Jane sighed and lifted her head from her work, turning to look at Darcy. "Darce, I know you want to explore. But this is for  _James_ ," she said with a suggestive smile at the man, "but if you really want to explore, go by yourself. Or go with Deka."

     At being mentioned, Deka looked up from her work to look at Darcy, "Sorry, but I'm busy." The thing was, Darcy  _knew_ Deka wasn't busy. But her meddling friends were trying to set her up with James, even though they knew he probably wasn't ready for any sort of relationship. 

     " _Fine,"_ Darcy huffed, "I'll explore by myself. I hope you're happy." She was just about to exit the workspace when James spoke.

     "I'll go," he said slowly and carefully, "If you'd like. I know the compound pretty well."

~~~

     Bucky wasn't sure why he had told Darcy he was going to go. As much as he tried to convince himself that it was the fact she was the only responsive person in the lab, he knew it was her obscene comments and bright demeanor that made him want to go along. It was too late to take it back anyway; she had already agreed, and with much enthusiasm. 

     "Soooo..." she said slowly, her short frame taking long steps to keep up with him. Her curled ponytail bobbed with the force of her walking, her sneakers seemingly too loud for the quiet compound. "Where are we going?"

     Bucky tried really hard to to stare into her bright blue eyes, or mistakenly stare down her V-neck tee-shirt, he really did. But he was a good eight inches taller than the petite woman, so the best he could do was pretend he didn't see anything. "I don't know," he gulped, "Where do you want to go?"

     She huffed a laugh. "It's hard to know where you want to go when you haven't been anywhere but the lab and your room. Where's your favorite spot to hang out?" she asked.

     He thought for a little while as they continued walking in an arbitrary direction, his lips pursed in concentration. "Probably the top."

     "The top?" She replied questioningly.

     He gave a small smile as they reached the elevator, "Guess you'll just have to see for yourself."

~~~

     He could very well be taking her somewhere to murder her, Darcy thought, but knew that he didn't do that. Anymore. They rode the elevator in silence as they rode up countless floors, and windows rushed by the glass elevator, giving her small glances of the surrounding jungle. The elevator gave a small sound when they reached the top, and the doors slid open to reveal a beautiful view.

     There was a small brown gazebo overlooking a glass barrier. Beyond was a huge metal panther surrounded by a beautiful jungle. She could hear birds calling loudly to one another, and the faint jingle of windchimes. The jungle was a vibrant green, and a mist descended upon it as the sun began to set behind tree-laden mountains. It was beautiful.

~~~

     Bucky couldn't help the huge grin that  came upon his face as Darcy looked in wonder at the scene in front of her. It was breathtaking to him, as well, whenever he came up.

     "What do you think?" He asked carefully as he moved to sit on a cushioned bench.

     "It's," she murmured, "it's beautiful. Thank you, James."

     "Please, call me Bucky."

     "Thanks, Bucky," she chuckled and walked over to him on the bench. The sun slowly sank lower over the mountains, turning the sky a light pink and casting shadows over both of their faces. 

     "No problem," he said simply. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying what the natural world had to offer. A few blue-hued birds perched on the glass ledge before flying off, singing their loud song. Bucky turned to tell Darcy that they should leave, maybe meet the other fugitives for dinner in the common room, but when he looked at her all he saw was a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him intently, and suddenly all of his words died on his tongue. 

     Her eyes reminded him of the cotton candy on Coney island, and the warmth of a sweater his ma knitted him. They were everything familiar and everything strange and new about his life; just like her. Her lips were a pale pink, but stood out against her porcelain skin. She darted out to lick them slowly, one time.

This was a bad idea.

     "Darce-" he said quietly, his breath catching in his lungs.

     She gave a shy smile, but inched closer to his face until he could smell her flowery perfume. "Bucky?"

     "Ye...yes?"

     "Can I kiss you?" she asked, everything she had calling out to him.

     "Yes," he said with a unsure tone, and leaned down to catch her lips in his. It was nothing more than chaste press of lips, but it tender and sweet and oh so familiar. Within moments, they had pulled away, hands intertwined and a little breathless. Bucky reached over to tuck her hair behind her ear, her cheeks flushed and warm.

     "I like you," she giggled.

     "I like you too," he answered before pressing his lips to hers once again.


End file.
